nikitafandomcom-20200223-history
2.0
"2.0" is the second episode of the first season of Nikita. Summary Percy and Michael take their latest assignment, a Slavic leader wanted for war crimes, into protective custody. Nikita learns of their hideout and attempts to thwart their plan, but a mysterious group of mercenaries in search of nuclear material beats her to the task. Alex is activated earlier than expected for a special assignment that throws her into the crossfire of bullets. A flashback reveals a pivotal moment in Nikita's life. Plot The scene opens with Nikita meeting with Trevor and says that his guns are gorgeous. She sees a gun with a scope and is in love with it. She asks if Trevor's price is still the same and he says that it has gone up. He says that the price on her head is much more. His gun jams and Nikita grabs the sniper rifle and aims it on Trevor. He is surprised that she is not going to kill him and she says that she has bigger "fish to fry". Meanwhile, Mirko Dadich is getting out of prison and there are protesters outside. Michael waits for him and escorts him. They put a jacket over Mirko's head and escort him through the crowd. The jacket is removed. A blonde woman sees that it is not Mirko and that he has hired protection. In the background, Mirko is getting into the car of Division and they escort him to safe ground. At the training camp, Birkhoff is teaching a computer class and tells them to break the code. Alex is trying to when Thom walks over and helps her out. Jaden sees it and is not happy. They all fail the test, and Birkhoff asks Alex why she didn't pass the first step. She says that it is complicated, and Jaden says that it must be the drugs. Alex gets offended, and Thom says that he gave Alex the wrong code. Birkhoff says that they all need to leave besides Alex who is instructed to pass the basics of computer hacking so that she will be able to survive in Division. Meanwhile, Mirko opens the blinds, but Michael quickly closes them. Mirko and Percy talk about the protection that they are going to give Mirko and the fact that they are going to give him his seat in power in six months. Mirko asks what they want. Percy says they want Uranium. Mirko says that he will do it only if they give him something. Michael asks what he wants. Percy says that he has been in prison for a long time and wants what every man wants. He tells Michael to get the new girl, Alex, to go on the mission. Back at the training center, Alex contacts Nikita, and they talk about Birkhoff's training. Nikita tells her not to mess up too bad. She asks Alex to get the name of the person Division is protecting and the location. Alex says that it is not going to be easy but says that she is going to do it. Alex says that she has everything under control and tells Nikita that she doesn't have to protect her anymore. The scene flashes back to one year ago, where a strung out Alex found her boyfriend, Ronnie, and his friends. She gave him money and told him to give her a hit. He said that she was short. She says that she gave him $50. He has his friends hold her and says that if she makes them feel good, then they'll make her feel good. She tries to fight when Nikita enters and tells them to let her go. They try to fight but get knocked out. Alex picks up the gun and starts shooting at nothing. Nikita punches her in the face and introduces herself. At the training center at Division, the trainees are dismantling and putting a machine gun back together. Alex finishes first and tells Jade that it must have been the drugs. Michael walks in and says that Alex is going on her first mission. Jade is mad and says that she has been there longer. The trainer tells her to shut up and do the test again. Inside with Amanda, Alex puts on makeup and asks what the mission is. Amanda says that she doesn't know, and that they never say what they are going to be doing. She is insulted, but Amanda says that she should never refuse a gift. The scene flashes back to Nikita in a warehouse with druggy Alex. She is in a personal sauna. Nikita says that it will make her clean. Nikita gets emotional because she had to go through the same thing. Alex arrives at the hotel where Division is protecting Mirko. She is dressed in a sexy dress. She asks where the party is, and Mirko says that it is in the bedroom. She looks back at Michael and goes in. She tells Mirko that she needs to freshen up. She goes to the bathroom, grabbing the phone. She calls Nikita, says that Mirko is the man that Division is protecting and gives her the name of the hotel. Nikita asks where Alex is and she says that she is with him. She runs to meet Alex and takes the sniper rifle with her. Alex walks over to the windows and opens them. Mirko takes Alex by the arm, but she tells him to stop. He gets angry and hits her. She keeps getting hit, and Michael can hear it. Nikita is trying to get a clear shot when Michael enters and stops him. Nikita sees a van pull up to the hotel, and a group runs up to where Michael and Mirko are. They shoot the other agents, and Michael starts grabbing the men that come through. A woman enters and aims a gun at Mirko. She asks if he is who he looks like and he confirms that he is. Nikita shoots a man that Michael was fighting with. Michael looks over and sees Nikita across the way in another building. She tries to shoot the van, but it is too late. Mirko has been kidnapped. Back in the hospital wing, Percy tells Alex to try to remember and says that she is trained to remember fast. She says that she doesn't remember. Percy goes to the room with the captured mercenary, but they are only getting one word from him, "Vengeance". Percy tells them to get the inquisitor. Michael says that Nikita was probably working alone. Percy says that if they find Nikita, they find Mirko. Amanda walks in and tells Percy that Mirko called her. Nikita gets back to her place and tries to contact Alex, but she cannot. Flashback to Nikita with Alex. Nikita gives Alex a new shirt. Alex asks what Nikita is going to do to her. She says that she was high, she did something stupid and she wanted to help Alex get on her feet again. She says that she doesn't need her help. Nikita looks at a bullet that she used to shoot the guy trying to kill Michael. Back at the training center of Division, Birkhoff says that he is going to track the bullet and that he should have the wholesaler. Amanda comes back from questioning the mercenary and says that they want the same thing: Uranium. Birkhoff tracks the bullet to Trevor. Michael visits Trevor and beats him up. His phone rings. He picks it up. It's Nikita. She asks if Michael is there, and Trevor gives the phone to him. He talks to Nikita and says that she shouldn't try to shut down Division because it can't be stopped. She says that she should have shot Mirko when she had the chance. Flashback to Alex having nightmares in Russian, but Nikita tells her she is safe. Back to reality. Nikita finally establishes contact with Alex. She says that she saw a blonde woman with green eyes was there. Nikita says that that helps. Suddenly Jade appears behind Alex. Jade says that she is going to kick her butt. They start fighting and Alex throws a stool at her computer to shut down her conversation with Nikita. The fight is broken up. At Nikita's she looks at the video footage of the escort of Mirko. She sees the blonde woman and enlarges her picture. At Division, Amanda says that the blonde is Hanna Cushko, a Ukrainian whose father was a scientist working with Uranium. Michael says that Division is going to have to find that GPS before they do. Nikita gets the plates of the van and calls the police to report a stolen vehicle. She gives the plates of Hanna Cushko's van, and they say that they will look for it. In the van, the mercenaries are beating up Mirko, and Hanna says that he really doesn't remember her. She says that her father was a scientist that helped with his nuclear program who got killed after the country was taken over. Mirko says that he is trying to get back into power. She says that she would rather have the money from the sale of the Uranium and asks where it is. Meanwhile, Nikita hears that the police have found the stolen van, and they give a location. At Division, they are trying to get fingerprints when Birkhoff comes in and says that he pulled something off of his "Shadow Net". He shows a video of Mirko coming from the subway. However, when he rewinds it, they see Mirko going in with the GPS tracker. Nikita arrives at the subway entrance and sees the van being towed. Mirko is downstairs and gives the GPS tracker to Hanna. Nikita sneaks up to the man holding the GPS and steals it. They commence in a gun fight. All the mercenaries are shot and killed including Hanna. Michael runs after Nikita and finds her across the tracks. She says that no one should have the GPS and throws it on the tracks. A subway train destroys it. Michael calls Percy. Michael says that Percy needs to tell the FBI and police that Mirko was part of a terrorist attempt, and that he stopped it. Mirko asks for the girl when they get back to the hotel. Michael takes out his gun and shoots him. Nikita watches the news, and they report that Mirko Dadich is dead. They report that he was starting a terrorist attack. Back in the training center, Michael walks up to Alex and says that she has two weeks to get her act together and improve or it's over. Flashback to Nikita finding Alex unconscious and gets her to drink something to make her throw up. Nikita says that she has been following her. She says that she has been searching for Alex for two years because she knows who killed her parents and says that she has something to live for. Music * "Diurea" by Street Light Suzie (Red River Revival) * "I'm In Here (Piano Vocal Version)" by Sia (We Are Born) Category:Nikita episodes